Star Wars The Force Unleashed Book 1: The Mysterious Jedi
by LagunaShirogane
Summary: Set after Star Wars Force Unleashed II. During his journey to find the "True Sith Empire", Revan is pulled into a black hole and finds himself launched 4000 years into the future to face a Sith Lord who's power rivals his own. While trapped in the future, Revan finds himself training the young jedi Galen Marek AKA Starkiller during the Rebel Alliance's war with the Galactic Empire.
1. Chapter 1 Scene 1

Intro:

After a long grueling war, the Jedi Knight Revan defeated Darth Malak in an ancient super factory known as the Star Forge during the Battle of Rakata Prime. A couple years after the Jedi Civil War came to an end, Revan eventually married Bastila Shan. Over the course of those years, Revan began regaining much of his lost memories that eventually lead to him leaving the Republic and his pregnant wife behind in order to search for what he called the "True Sith Empire" as he believed they were the true threat to everything he cared about the most. This story is one of the events that occurred during his search….

* * *

Chapter 1 – Scene 1 – Far reaches of Space (4000 years ago) and the Rogue Shadow (Present) 

* * *

After months of searching the galaxy for any more signs of the "True Sith Empire" on board a Republic shuttle, Revan persistantly searches various places outside the known galaxy. While heading to another planet to search for more clues, something catches his eye as a large abandoned battle cruiser of unknown design drifts by itself. Revan lands his ship on board the battleship to investigate.

"Let's see what we can find here. Hopefully I can finally catch the break I've been search for here as this ship is similar to the ones I've seen before…"

He says as he walks down the corridor to the ship's command bridge. Inside the bridge, corpses littered the floor but surprisingly the place seemed to be in good shape. The place looked like it was hit by assassins, so Revan kept his guard up as he headed to the corpse of the ship's captain. He took the captain's security card and began searching the ship's data for any information he can find.

"So this was a Sith battle cruiser… We must be close if I'm seeing a ship like this here…"

Revan mutters to himself as he reviews the data the computer provides him. Suddenly, the ship begins to shake violently and then a nearby droid speaks saying "Danger! Danger! The ship is being sucked into a black hole! Unable to escape! Unable to escape! We're doomed!" as Revan looks out the window in front of him seeing what caused the violent shakes on the ship. Without so much as hesitation, he darts past the droid back towards his shuttle and tries to escape by blasting off in the opposite direction from the battle cruiser.

"Argh! Come on you can do it…"

Revan mutters as he desperately floors his shuttle away from the black hole behind him but it proves fruitless. He looks back and sees the battle cruiser almost completely sucked through. Calmly, Revan activates his shuttle's hyperdrive in a last ditch effort to escape the black hole. As the hyperdrive begins to start up, the shuttle's engines blows due to overheating and the hyperdrive deactivates as a result.

"Ahh damn it! Bad time for the engines to fail."

He says frustratingly as he begins to realize that he can't escape the black hole now. His mind thinks of Bastila and his unborn child back on Coruscant fearing he may never protect them from the evils he searches for. Moments later, Revan's shuttle is taken through the black hole.

Meanwhile 4000 years later on board the starship the Rogue Shadow, a frustrated Galen Marek A.K.A. Starkiller hears news of Darth Vader's escape on Dantooine.

"Damn it, Vader! And we just left from dropping him off! Juno, follow that starship!"

Starkiller says frustratingly as he sits in a chair behind her.

"Calm down, boy! I had a feeling we weren't going to be able to contain Vader for long. Especially with the help of Boba Fett."

Master Kota says in an attempt to calm Starkiller down as he sits there nearby as they pursue the Slave I firing it's guns at it. Moments later, the Slave I goes into hyperdrive and loses the Rogue Shadow in matter of moments. Juno turns her pilot's chair around to face Kota and Marek with a disappointed look on her face.

"Well we did the best we could. They're long gone out of this system. And that bounty hunter did some serious damage to the Rebel base on the surface."

Juno said to them as she sits back in her chair. Starkiller goes up to her and kisses her cheek with exhaustion apparent on his face.

"It's alright. I'm gonna cool off and take a rest for awhile."

He then walks away from her afterwards to go to his room.

"Starkiller! Don't we need to…"

Before she could finish her words, Kota interrupts her.

"Leave him alone. The boy's had a hard day. After running and tearing up the galaxy to get to you, he deserves the rest."

A smile comes across her face after hearing Kota say those words agreeing with him.

"Now we should be heading to Alderaan. We should report to Senator Organa of Vader's escape and work on a plan of action."

Kota continued as he takes a sip of his bottle of wine. Juno turned her chair around and plotted the course for the Aldaraan system.

"Kota, didn't you agree for us to keep a low profile in the affairs of the Alliance?"

Juno asked curiously as she set the coordinates into the Rogue Shadow's navigation systems.

"Yes I did but the situation has changed and no doubt Vader will be coming after Starkiller. We must establish better relations with the Rebel Alliance. Without them, we both know there is no way we can even begin to take on the Empire. Let me know when we've arrived."

With that said, Kota left the cockpit to the other room. Juno nodded her head in acknowledgement as the Rogue Shadow took off to it's destination.


	2. Chapter 1 Scene 2

Chapter 1 – Scene 2 – On Darth Vader's flagship The Executor

* * *

After escaping from the Rebel base's prison chamber on Dantooine with the help of the bounty hunter Boba Fett, Vader arrives safely aboard his flagship known as the Executor, that is stationed with the rest of his fleet in the middle of space, and prepares to plan his next move against the Rebel Alliance when something in the distance catches his eye.

"Lord Vader, it is pleasure to see you have returned after that awful battle on Kamino. We have a shuttle ready for your departure if you wish to report back to the Emperor on the Death Star."

The Imperial commander says while walking along side Vader down the corridor onto the bridge in a disappointed tone in his voice that he desperate tries to hide. Vader stops at the start of the catwalk, that divides the bridge in two halves, and force chokes the commander slowly.

"I sense lack of confidence in you, Commander. You will not be rid of me that easily. Know your place!"

Vader says in a stern tone with a facial expression underneath his mask that could kill if it could.

"I was just trying to make a suggestion, my Lord…It won't happen again. I swear!"

The commander says desperately pleading for his life as he suffocates. Suddenly something distracts Vader in his mind and, then seconds later, a flash in the distance outside the Executor's windows catches Vader's eye. Vader breaks the Commander's neck instantly and tosses the commander's body against the wall to concentrate on the object in the distance. Vader walks up to the front of the ship and focuses on the object in the distance while some of the crew members haul the body of the old commander off the bridge.

"What is this I am sensing…? It can't be Starkiller. His power is nowhere near like this one's…."

Vader mutters to himself as he tries to identify the presence he feels coming from the object. Vader then notices that the object is a shuttle. An Imperial captain walks up to Vader in concern.

"Lord Vader, shall I plot a course for the Death Star?"

The captain says questionably. Vader quickly turns to face him.

"You are now Commander of the Executor. Do NOT fail me like your predecessor before you, "Commander". Now give me a status report on that vessel in the distance."

Vader commands then immediately follows his newly appointed Commander to the intelligence officer's computer on the bridge. The intelligence officer runs scans on the unidentified starship that suddenly appeared. The officer looks over at the Commander and Vader after completing the scans.

"My lord, our data banks do not have an ID match on this vessel."

The intelligence officer says firmly. The commander looks at Vader for further orders and speaks.

"Shall I give the order to destroy it?"

The commander says questionably waiting for his orders with his arms behind his back.

"No. Activate the Executor's tractor beams, bring it on board, and then deactivate the tractor beam."

Vader says as he walks down the catwalk, leaves the bridge, and then heads to the hanger. Along the way down the corridor, he signals a squad of stormtroopers to follow him and they answer with a firm "Yes sir!". Five minutes later, Vader and his squad of stormtroopers arrive in the hanger where the unidentified ship is being pulled into. Vader waits patiently as the ship comes to a complete stop in the hanger. Vader then signals the troops to ready their weapons. A trooper goes up to the shuttle's door to unlock the ship's door by slicing into it. In no time, the trooper manages to unlock the door and opens it.

"There we are, Lord Vader. We can proceed into the shuttle."

The stormtrooper says directly after opening the shuttle's door. Seconds later, the trooper goes flying into a nearby flammable crate and the crate explodes on impact. The troopers instantly react by running up to the door and begin blasting away at the shuttle's entrance when a mysterious armor-clad robed masked Jedi wielding a violet lightsaber deflects all the troopers' shots with his left hand back at the front line soldiers killing them instantly. Vader doesn't say a word as he walks up towards the Jedi and activating his red lightsaber as he expected as much that the shuttle's passenger was a Jedi. The remaining stormtroopers continue firing a barrage of blaster shots at the Jedi but it proves fruitless as the Jedi easily deflects the shots with his lightsaber killing some of the troopers in the process. The Jedi walks up to the last few remaining troopers and sends a Force Wave sending all the stormtroopers flying into a wall or other objects nearby killing them or knocking them out cold. He then stops in front of Vader and sees him holding his red lightsaber with two hands.

"So you were a Jedi after all. No doubt you're one of the last surviving Jedi of the Purge. I shall destroy you here and now."

Vader says as he prepares to attack the Jedi with his lightsaber held firmly in his hands. He swings his lightsaber at the Jedi and the Jedi easily counters his attack and swings back at Vader with an attack of his own.

"You wouldn't be the first Sith Lord to say who would destroy me, Sith!"

The Jedi says to Vader as he blocks Vader's attack and side steps. Moments later, another squadron of stormtroopers arrive but then are halted as they watch in amazement as the two clash against one another.

"Then allow me to be the first to achieve where others have failed!"

Vader says as uses the Force to push the masked Jedi into the shuttle and then throws him into the hanger control room's window, some 20 to 30 feet off the ground, breaking it in the process and then drops him onto the hanger floor. To Vader's surprise, the Jedi stood back up as his attacks did little to harm him then charged at Vader with a Force Leap and slashes at Vader's head but instead misses and hits Vader in the left shoulder. Vader yells in agony over the hit. In that moment, the stormtroopers join in the fight by blasting a barrage of blaster shots at the Jedi while running to Vader's side to protect him. The Jedi runs away from the stormtroopers deflecting as many blaster shots as possible with a couple shots nicking him on his body as he runs towards Vader's personal tie fighter. Moments later, the Jedi manages to take off with minimum damage to the tie fighter and leaves the Executor's hanger while the troopers continue to fire shots at it. After the Jedi escapes, a stormtrooper commander walks up to Vader with concern as well as waiting for orders to pursue.

"Lord Vader, the Jedi managed to escape. Shall I scramble all fighters to give pursuit?"

The squad commander says as he walks along side Vader back towards the bridge.

"Yes. Give the order to Squadrons 4 and 5 to pursue but do not over pursue. This one maybe dangerous."

Vader commands as he walks to the front of the command bridge. The stormtrooper commander gives a firm "Yes sir!" before leaving Vader's side and carries out his orders. Vader observes the pursuit from the command bridge window and then leaves the front of the bridge moments later, after seeing the Jedi escape just barely with his personal tie fighter greatly damaged from the pursuit, to his meditation chambers to prepare to make a holocall to the Emperor as Vader feels disturbed by this mysterious Jedi's emergence.


	3. Chapter 1 Scene 3

Chapter 1 – Scene 3 – In the Alderaan System and Vader's room on board the Executor

* * *

After the mysterious Jedi escapes the Executor and heads aimlessly towards the nearby Alderaan system, Vader makes a disturbing holocall to the Emperor to make a report of the mysterious Jedi that got away. The report seems to bring worry upon the Emperor, as he fears whom this Jedi maybe…

"My master, there is a disturbance in the Force."

Vader says with great disappointment in his voice as he kneels before the projected image of the Emperor.

"A Jedi of great immense power has emerged and has managed to elude capture on board the Executor."

Vader continues as he finishes his report to the Emperor. The Emperor looks upon Vader with a disturbed look on his face as if he feels uncomfortable.

"Yes I have felt his presence, Lord Vader. I fear this one could be far more dangerous than any Jedi we have yet to encounter. He is not a surviving Jedi from Order 66."

The Emperor says in a low and soft tone. Vader speaks up before the Emperor could continue any further with a suggestion.

"Then we should track down him and the one who trained him and then destroy them both!"

Vader says with determination in his voice but interjected by the Emperor.

"No! This one does not have a master and I don't believe he is from our time period, Lord Vader. I fear we've come face to face with the greatest in the history of both the Jedi and Sith Orders. By our Sith knowledge, he was formerly known as Darth Revan but is known by the Jedi as simply "Revan". He is a legendary mythical figure in both histories of the Jedi and Sith who was believed to have mysteriously disappeared around 4000 years ago after the Jedi Civil War."

The Emperor sternly tells Vader with a serious look upon his face.

"I have heard of the legends of the great Revan from the Jedi Masters during the Clone Wars. I thought it was just children's stories passed on by the Jedi. If this is indeed the legendary Darth Revan, then he is a threat to the Empire and that's all the more reason to destroy him as quickly as possible."

Vader says in a firm tone while shaking his fist in desire to destroy the Jedi.

"Agreed, Lord Vader. To be sure this is who I am speculating, I want you to go to the Jedi Temple on Coruscant and search the historical records in the Jedi Archives to investigate if this is indeed the one they call "Revan". Once we acquire this information, we will know what we're up against."

Emperor firmly commands Vader. Vader stands up looking upon the Emperor upon receiving his orders.

"As you wish, my master."

Vader says as he ends the holocall and heads back to the Executor's bridge and commands the Commander to set a course for the Jedi Temple on Coruscant.

Meanwhile, after the Rogue Shadow lands in the docking bay of the capital city of Alderaan, a custom tie fighter is spotted by the sentry towers to be crashing down to the surface uncontrollably and sends an investigation team to investigate the crash site after the tie fighter crash lands in the nearby forests. The investigation team manages to find that the pilot has survived the crash and sends him to hospital in the capital but keeps a close eye on him due to suspicion that he maybe with the Empire. At the same time, the crew of the Rogue Shadow meets with Senator Organa to plan a course of action against the Empire.

"Master Kota, I'm surprised to see you here so soon. I heard the reports of Vader's escape on Dantooine."

Senator Organa says to Master Kota as he walks along side him down the hallway with Starkiller and Juno towards the conference room at the end of the hallway of the Parliament building.

"Yes it's a shame that Vader got away. We must make preparations against the Empire. Vader isn't going to take what happened at Kamino sitting down."

Kota says as they reach the conference room. The Senator closes the door behind them and then sits at one of the chairs at the table along with the others.

"Agreed. No doubt Vader will want revenge. I have already contacted the other leaders of the Alliance and they have already begun preparing themselves. All of us plan to meet at our newly secret military base that we're constructing on Yavin IV.

Organa states as he takes a sip from his cup.

"Good. The sooner we make a plan of action, the more prepared we are when the Empire comes for us. I do not feel it's safe to keep the main base here on Alderaan for too much longer, Senator. The Empire will suspect too much here. Already they know that Alderaan has not been too friendly towards the Empire since Palpatine's rise to power."

Kota suggests to Senator Organa. Starkiller and Juno listen to the conversation between the two with great interest.

"Well I can help in the construction of this base because we're gonna need a way to hide this base from the Empire if we're to be successful. The Empire has eyes from one end of the galaxy to the other. Using the technology from the Rogue Shadow, we can create camouflage that keeps the Empire from detecting the base on their sensors and radars. If we can manage that, the only way the Empire could have a chance to finding the base is with their own eyes which unfortunately is the only draw back."

Juno says with some excitement in her voice.

"Yes I believe that can work. Let's just hope the Empire doesn't suspect anything. The Imperials are quite resourceful in that aspect."

Starkiller says in comment to Juno's suggestion. Suddenly the holodisc in front of the Senator beeps. Directly afterwards, Organa activates the holodisc and a projected image of a soldier appears on the holodisc.

"Go ahead, Commander."

The Senator says firmly awaiting for his report.

"Senator Organa, we have recovered a crashed custom tie fighter on the outskirts of the capital. The pilot has survived and he was in bad shape due to the crash. We've sent him to hospital and he should recover quickly. He looks to be a Jedi of some sort but he maybe with the Imperials judging by his outfit."

The commander reports. A worried look comes across the Senator's face as he begins to give his orders to the commander.

"After the pilot recovers, keep him in custody under house arrest in a nearby apartment. I will want to see him personally."

Organa firmly commands. The commander gives acknowledges his orders and gives a firm "Yes sir" before ending the holocall. The 4 of them raise up out of their seats wondering about the incident that came over the holodisc.

"Senator Organa, we'd like to come along with you. This situation could be dangerous if he is in league with Empire."

Kota says with concern over his face as he stands up in preparation to tag along with the Senator like something seems to disturb him. Starkiller gives off the expression as he feels the same disturbance that Kota feels.

"Agreed. If he is a Dark Jedi that works for the Empire, no doubt it could get dangerous. Me and you both have seen our fair share of Dark Jedi in Clone Wars, Master Kota, and I would hate for an incident to break out here.

Without a word, the 4 of them leave the conference room and head towards apartments on the east side of the capital in a speeder to see this mysterious Jedi.


	4. Chapter 1 Scene 4

Chapter 1 – Scene 4 – An apartment in Alderaan City 30 minutes later and the Jedi Temple on Coruscant

* * *

After surviving a star fighter crashing sometime after a heated duel with Darth Vader, the mysterious Jedi awakens on a bed recovering in an apartment building. Unaware of the commotion his presence has caused, he tries to figure out how he got here and what's happened so far. The Jedi groans a little bit due as he tries to sit up in his bed.

"Where am I? And how did I get here?"

The Jedi says out loud. He looks around the room and realizes he's in small apartment of some sort. He sees out the window briefly from his bed to only see the blue cloudy sky and snowy mountains in the distance. After a split moment, he realizes his mask is off and begins to panic for a second but sees it laying on the dining table across the room from him. Soon after, a group of individuals enter the room as the electronic sliding door opens. One looks to be a politician of some sort as he judges by his outfit. The politician thanks the guard that looks to be standing outside the doorway and then door closes behind him as he enters the room with the other three.

"So I see that you're awake. You've recovered quicker than I expected. Most would have been out for days after a crash like that."

The politician says in surprise. The Jedi looks at him with a puzzled look on his face.

"I didn't realize I was in a wreck. I just found myself here lying in a bed. The last thing I remember was flying through space trying to escape a squadron of fighters."

The Jedi says in reaction to the politician's comments about his condition.

"You meaning to tell me you're not in league with the Empire and that you stole an Imperial fighter? Surely enough you're conscious enough to answer that."

Master Kota asks of the Jedi as he stands there by the window with his arms crossed looking towards him with his blind eyes. The Jedi nods his head 'no' in response to Kota followed by a vocal reply.

"I have no idea who these Imperials are that you speak of, Master Jedi, but I am on a mission to seek out the 'True Sith Empire'. I can sense everyone's suspicion of me. You shouldn't have fear of me but I would like to know where I am at, if you can be so kind to tell me?"

The 4 of them looked at the Jedi with intrigue on their faces. Kota answers the man as the expression of suspicion leaves his face replacing it with curiosity. Kota quickly figures out that the Jedi is just a lost traveler who went down the wrong alley and quickly obliges to answering the man's question.

"You are on planet of Alderaan, my friend. If you don't know whom this politician here, this is Senator Bail Organa. Most people in the former Galactic Republic and current Galactic Empire know who he is and these two here are Juno Eclipse and Galen Marek also known as Starkiller. I'm Jedi Master Rahm Kota."

The Jedi gets up out of the bed standing before them and quickly responds to Kota's introductions with confusion upon his face as he tries to keep his composure with the use of his Jedi training.

"Wait a second, what happened to the Republic and how did it become an Empire?"

Realizing that their mysterious stranger has no knowledge of Palpatine's rise and transforming the Republic into an Empire, Organa, Starkiller, and Juno begin to think that the crash may have caused some memory loss but Kota's expression reflects a different thought. To test the Jedi's memory, Starkiller speaks in a calm tone to him.

"Can you tell me who you are? When you said "True Sith Empire", I assumed you were referring to the Imperials until you expressed lack of knowledge about what became of the Republic."

"My name is Revan. The last time I was in Republic space, we were recovering from a war against Darth Malak. I don't see how that was easily forgotten since this war and the Mandalorian Wars devastated much of the known Republic."

The others don't say much of anything but Kota comments on Revan's words with a sigh leaving him.

"I hate to tell you this, Revan, but it's been over four millenniums since the Mandalorian Wars and Jedi Civil War ended. The Republic you once knew no longer exists."

Revan looked up at Kota's blind eyes and sees the truth on his face. Shocked that the black hole he went through had propelled him four thousand years into the future, he contemplates on the information Kota had revealed to him. Revan walks out onto the balcony of the apartment to catch some air as he continues to absorb it. He leans on the railing as he looks upon the Alderaan skyline. Kota follows him, leaving the others to themselves, and pats him on the left shoulder as he stands beside him understanding how he feels as Kota reflects on the day when Order 66 was issued and the fall of the Jedi Temple in Coruscant. Revan looks at him as the breeze blows into his semi long brown hair.

"It's been ages since I've been here on Alderaan. I was here with Master Kreia as a Padawan. What happened to the Republic, Master Kota?"

Sensing that the man has questions and desire for knowledge of what's become of things, Kota firmly answers Revan's question.

"The Republic and the Jedi Order was destroyed by Emperor Palpatine and his apprentice Darth Vader. There are only a few of us Jedi still left now after surviving the Purge. The Jedi Temple on Coruscant lies in ruins in the same condition as the day when Vader slaughtered the Jedi there."

Kota says with a sense of anger towards Vader's crimes but suppresses it in himself.

"Vader betrayed and murdered the Jedi Order. That day, then Chancellor Palpatine converted the Republic into an Empire declaring himself Emperor and made the Jedi enemies of the Empire. No one knew until it was too late that Palpatine was Darth Sidious, the Sith Lord that the Jedi had been hunting since the beginning of the Clone Wars. By then, Palpatine had control and influence over the Courts and the Senate."

Kota recalls to Revan as he replays the memory in his mind. Kota returns into the apartment building leaving Revan to absorb the brief history lesson feeling there's nothing more he can say or do at this time. Meanwhile, Vader arrives on Coruscant as his shuttle lands on the ruined docking platform in front of the massive partially destroyed Jedi Temple. Upon exiting his shuttle, the leaves a squad of troops to guard the ship while he enters the Temple alone and heads into the Jedi's library to search through the Archives for anything relating to his mission. He finds some ancient Jedi holocrons that intrigues him and he activates it to replay it. The image brings up an image of Jedi Master Bastila Shan speaking about the capture of Revan and showing an image of Revan after he was presented to the Jedi Council on Dantooine just before he was transferred to the Endar Spire.

_"We have successfully captured Darth Revan. All though we barely escaped with our lives, Revan seems to be in bad shape. His mind is severely damaged. His apprentice Darth Malak attacked us when we boarded Revan's flagship. I managed to bring Revan before the Jedi masters on Dantooine and we've decided to give him a false identity, as a way to repair his mind, in hopes he can lead us to what became of Revan and Malak after the Mandalorian Wars. I hope the Council knows what they're doing because this could go seriously wrong if Revan was to turn on us again or worse."_

The holocron's recording cuts out afterwards. The holocron seems to be a personal "diary" of some sort. Vader packs away the holocron and continues his search for more information. He then stumbles upon another holocron related to Revan after the Jedi Civil War's end showing an image of an unmasked Revan.

_"It's been a year after Malak was defeated and peace had been brought to the Galaxy but I can't escape the feeling that things are not as safe as they seem. I feel there's something out there far more sinister than Malak and that he was just the beginning. I've been having restless nights off and on…dreaming of a dark entity greater than anything the Republic has seen. I think the ruins on Malachor V that me and Malak discovered are remnants of the "True" Sith Empire. How can I protect my newly wedded wife and the Republic if this evil is allowed to thrive? I feel I'm beginning to regain more of my memories with each passing day. I need to inform the Council of this and I feel I'm going to need to leave soon to find this True Sith Empire as they maybe the key to what happened to me and Malak after the Mandarlorian Wars."_

The recording ends there. Vader adds the holocron with other one and then mutters to himself "I have everything I need now". After he finishes his research in the Temple, Vader heads back to his shuttle and flies back to his flagship the Executor to report his findings to the Emperor.


	5. Chapter 1, Scene 5

Chapter 1 – Scene 5 – The Executor and Drummond Kaas

* * *

Upon returning to Executor, Vader makes a holocall to report his findings to the Emperor from the Jedi Temple in Coruscant. The findings seem to confirm the unknown Jedi's identity. What the Empire plans next will set in motion a chain of events unlike the Galaxy has seen in years.

"I have returned from Coruscant, my master, and I have recovered valuable information about our enemy. It seems he is indeed the one they call Revan. I will send these holocrons over to you for you to personally look upon."

One by one, Vader sends over the holocrons through via teleporter for the Emperor to inspect for himself as Vader finds the information the holocrons have is invaluable.

"I see, Lord Vader. I suspected as much that our enemy was the legendary Darth Revan. I will personally view these holocrons as I am very intrigued by what they hold."

Emperor says in reply to Vader's successful research. Palpatine replays the holocrons one by one in viewing of both himself and Vader. Afterwards, a thought crosses the Emperor's mind.

"Since we were able to confirm the identity of our enemy, my next task is for you to travel to the ruins of Kaas City on Drummond Kaas. With luck, we can discover how Lord Vitiate was able to defeat Revan. Rumor among the Sith is that he is the one responsible for Revan's disappearance sometime after the Jedi Civil War ended."

The Emperor commands of Vader feeling confident they can destroy Revan if they played their cards right.

"The ruined citadel in Kaas City holds much information of ancient Sith knowledge. And possible way to defeat Revan. These days, only the most powerful or the most psychologically insane venture to Drummond Kaas. The dark side is very strong there; Lord Vader, and its jungles can play on the mind of those who can't resist its power. This was the heart of the Sith Emperor Vitiate's pinnacle of power some 3,700 years ago. I want you to bring me anything in regards to Vitiate and his relations to Revan. Unbeknownst to the Jedi, Vitiate was the source of Revan's corruption during the Mandalorian Wars. Go now, Vader, I know you can bring me what I seek. Once we can acquire this information, we will have everything we need to bring peace and justice to the Galaxy…."

The Emperor continues as a smile comes across his face as he ends the holocall. Vader replies saying "Yes, my master" before standing to his feet and heads to the bridge.

"Commander, plot a course for the Drummond system. We are heading to Drummond Kaas under the Emperor's orders."

Vader commands his Commander. The Commander gulps as horror tales of Drummond Kaas fills his mind and hesitates at first but then sets the coordinates and the Executor goes off into light speed towards the Drummond system. The Commander looks over at Vader with a sense of dread over his face.

"My… my Lord, might I ask why are we going to such a terrible place? For years we have sent men out there to investigate the ruins but none have ever returned. The horrors they speak of, before we would lose contact, are enough to give a person nightmares for weeks. They claim they see dark apparitions and the men would appear possessed like they had lost all their senses of reality and that's only beginning of what awaits us down there."

The Commander says in fear as he recounts the tales to Lord Vader. Vader looks over at his commander feeling not much remorse for his Commander and his fears.

"That is not for you to question. It was the Emperor's orders. We are to go into the heart of ancient Kaas City and I will be bringing along a squadron of soldiers. That is all I am telling. Either you find your courage, Commander, or else I will find a more suitable replacement."

Vader scolds as he heads to Executor's hanger to prepare for departure. The commander answers with a hesitant "yes…yes, Lord Vader. As you wish…". The Executor leaves hyperspace upon approaching the planet of Drummond Kaas. From the bridge windows, you can clearly see the planet's dark blue hue and you can sense the darkness that it radiates all the way to the ship. A lot of dark history resides on the planet's surface and the many lightning bolts that can be seen from space strike the planet's surface as if the planet itself is very unwelcoming of visitors as it tries to hide its many secrets. Vader's shuttle launches along with another shuttle full of stormtroopers from the Executor's hanger bay and heads to surface. The shuttles land at Drummond Kaas's old ruined spaceport on the outskirts of Kaas City. As the shuttles land, giant statues of ancient Sith Lords stand in the jungle that tries to rival the giant citadel in the center of Kaas City but pales in comparison. Only one of the statues seems to be worthy of its height but the Dark Temple off in the distance that seems to stand out in the middle of the jungle is the only other object that towers above it. Kaas City itself looks over grown but much of the taller buildings still stand as a testament to the once great empire that once called it home. Rain consistently pours and lightning storms are quite a site to behold as some of the ancient lightning spires still stand in the middle of the jungle to draw out the lightning away from wary travelers but the lightning is the least of anyone's worries as a strong and overwhelming sense of darkness and evil creeps in the jungles and a sense that someone is always watching looms over the stormtroopers as they leave their shuttles and follow Vader out of the ruined down spaceport and into the jungles towards their destination.

"Do not get lost in the jungle. If you do not want to die, I suggest you follow me."

Vader commands his soldiers. They all nod 'yes sir' and they follow a nearly completely hidden path. Vader assumes the path will lead them straight into the ancient city itself as ruins litter along its path as well as broken down war druids and other debris. As they venture ever closer to Kaas City, a stormtrooper starts panicking as visions and voices begin to flood his mind.

"What's happening?! What is this place? Get the voices out of my head!"

The trooper says in his panic. Vader and the other squad members observe curiously and then the trooper's eyes through the helmet begins to glow a dark purplish red hue and speaks in a cynical voice that was not his own.

"You are trespassing the grounds of the ancient Sith… You will not survive what awaits you here…."

After those words, the trooper under possession draws his blaster rifle on Vader and then Vader quickly reacts by using Force Choke and quickly breaks his neck to end his suffering. After the trooper is killed, the reddish purple hue fades from his body and disappears into thin air. The soldiers look at each other wondering what happened and some beginning to panic, as they fear they may soon follow his fate or worse. Vader quickly silences their panicking by speaking above them.

"Do not let this place get to your minds. They are merely ghosts of the ancient Sith. We are getting close…"

Vader says as he continues forward towards the city entrance. The stormtroopers follow him while shrugging of their fears and doubts. They enter Kaas City ruins with much of the walls littered with holes and cracks. Some of the statues in the center of the city appeared to be collapsed and broken to pieces. Skeletons of the former inhabitants litter the streets along with their lightsabers and blasters. No sign of wildlife as it seems the very dark presence of the city seems to keep the creatures at bay. They reach up to the middle of an old vehicle pad that sits just in the presence of the giant citadel that towers over the city square. An old droid stands in the middle of the pad beside an old speeder to Vader's surprise that it's still functional. The droid reacts to their presence with some excitement.

"Oh I haven't seen life forms in quite some time. Not since the city was sacked by the Republic."

Vader looks upon the droid with wonder.

"Can this speeder take me to the citadel that's in the distance, droid?"

The droid quickly responds his question.

"Why yes it can. The speeder's condition has faded a bit over the years but it can still carry out its primary functions."

"Good." Vader looks over at his squad of stormtrooper captain. "Captain, I want you and your men to scout out the city and bring back any artifacts to the ship. I am going into the citadel alone."

The Captain saluted Vader giving a firm 'yes sir'. As Vader takes off in the speeder to the citadel, the captain can be heard giving out orders to his men.

"You heard him, men! I want every inch of this ruined city searched. Find any artifacts you find and bring them to Vader's shuttle."

It doesn't take long for Vader to reach the landing pad at the base of the citadel. Vader walks inside the center entrance. Upon entrance, he notices the interior is nearly pitch black save for a few flickers of red lights. From the looks of what Vader sees, the interior is in just as bad shape as the rest of the city. He finds a doorway that intrigues him to his upper right hand side that's blocked by a boulder. With the use of the force, Vader levitates the boulder and tosses it to the side against the wall making a loud ruckus in the process but Vader pays no heed, as it doesn't damage anything of true importance. He enters in what looks like a training room. The room appears empty but with only a few target dummies that dot along the back wall. Vader feels drawn to an even bigger room with what looks to be a torture table along the upper left hand of him in the corner and a desk just in front of him. Debris from the roof litters the open spaces of the room. Surprisingly Vader can see in the room as some light manages to enter the room through a holocron that lies on the desk in plain sight. The holocron glows a red hue, which gives the rest of the room the same lighting. Vader walks up to the desk and activates the holocron by pressing the large circle on top of the ancient cube. He then sees an image of a large rounded man covered in head to toe in armor with a complete metal mask.

_ "It's been sometime since my apprentice left Drummond Kaas after retrieving the Ravager from the Dark Temple. He's managed to draw out Nomen Karr's padawan out of hiding. Soon she will be destroyed along with her master. The apprentice is growing stronger than I imagined. He's drawing the attention of the Dark Council, which could be a good thing or a bad thing given the circumstances. I am mighty proud of my apprentice but it could be my undoing in the end. I must make preparations to deal with him when the time comes as well as the Emperor. It is rumor that the Emperor had Revan imprisoned but I don't know how much of that is true or if Revan was really destroyed 300 years ago. Either way, it shows how much power the Emperor possesses._ – A holocall beeps in the background - _It must be my apprentice telling me the success of his mission. Darth Baras out." _

The holocron appears to be another recording in relation to the current events of the time. Vader takes the holocron for himself but then a dark laughter can be heard in the halls as if taunting him. Vader looks towards the room's entrance but sees nothing.

"Reveal yourself, who ever you are!"

Vader commands but the dark laughter continues and he walks out of the room easily with the use of the force to guide through the dark room. He continuously hears laughter as he goes closer and closer to another room. He enters the room and suddenly the room door closes behind him and Vader activates his red lightsaber and holds it with two hands firmly.

"Show yourself. I know you are here. You cannot hide from me!"

Suddenly an apparition glowing with a purple hue appears before Vader with glowing red eyes with a dark smile across his face.

"It's been thousands of years since someone walked the streets of my city and the halls of my citadel."

The apparition says in a cryptic-like voice. The presence of this entity seems to overwhelm Vader but he stands unshaken by him and responds to him like he could take down the entire citadel if he could.

"Who might you be, spirit!? How dare you stalk me?"

The apparition chuckles at him and answers him calmly as if fear is non-existent to him.

"I am the Sith Emperor, you-who-would-be-Sith. I am the one who built the citadel that you stand in. This is the very "Seat of the Empire".

Vader's composure remains unmoved by the spirit's words.

"So you are Lord Vitiate. I'm surprised your spirit has survived all these years. I take it the afterlife doesn't suit you very well."

Vader comments in an antagonizing tone while still firmly holding his lightsaber feeling uneasy around this spirit. The Sith Emperor laughs on Vader's comment dodging the supposed insult that was thrown at him.

"My body maybe gone but my spirit will live on throughout these halls and through this planet thanks to my immortality. I sense you're here for something and it's something I have. Tell me, Sith. What is it you seek and I might be obliged to share."

"I seek the knowledge of how was Revan defeated by your hands. Revan has returned and is a threat to the Empire."

Vader explains. Vitiate smiles with a smirk on his face with a thought in his mind.

"I will give you what you seek if you grant me one last duel. I wish to feel alive again!"

Vader takes a deep sigh and lifts up his lightsaber in preparation to strike commenting "As you wish…". Vader slashes downward at Vitiate but Vitiate easily dodges while igniting his own red lightsaber that happened to lying on the floor of the room. Vitiate chuckles as he uses Force Lightning on Vader and sends him through the wall with all his might showing that he still has much of his powers even in the afterlife. Vader groans as he picks himself up off the ground not expecting such a blast especially from a Sith spirit. Vader attempts to Force Push the Sith Emperor back but is countered by Vitiate's own Force and first they seem to be in a deadlock until Vitiate decides to use Force Repulse to knock Vader into the spire in the middle of the large lobby. Vader falls over breathing heavily wondering how he is going to defeat him if he's this powerful as a spirit. He gets up showing his resilience and charges at Vitiate with his lightsaber and slashes at him but clashes with Vitiate's own lightsaber and sparks fly as the two lightsabers clash several times as they try to hit each other.

"You're good, Sith, but you'll have to do better than that."

Vitiate says tauntingly

"Don't be so full of yourself, Vitiate. You're no longer the immortal you once claimed to be!"

Vader said in reply to his taunts. The Sith Emperor smirked and casts a Force Storm upon Vader. The group of Force Lightning from the Force Storm that forms above Vader zaps him several times before Vitiate blasted Vader out of the citadel some several hundred yards away across the gap and into the ruined streets of Kaas City with Vader yelling in agony landing in front of a group of stormtroopers who were awaiting for Vader to return. The stormtroopers look at Vader in concern and help him on his feet as smoke radiate off his black armored suit and electricity surges through him off and on.

"Lord Vader, what happened in there? Are you alright?"

The Captain asks showing concern as Vader returns to his feet as Vitiate's dark booming voice fills the air around them as he speaks.

"You've earned my respect, Sith…. You will find what you seek in the Dark Temple. Be wary though, the Dark Temple is not what it seems…"

Vitiate's voice disappears quickly followed by the same dark laughter that echoed the citadel as it faded with the wind. With those words, the stormtroopers look at Vader for their next orders with a sense of fear over them for the voice they just heard out of no where. Vader looks at the captain and speaks in a heavy breathed voice.

"Did you find anything in the city of value?"

"Yes, my Lord. We found lightsabers, holocrons, ancient armor of all sorts, and other ancient relics the Emperor would certainly enjoy."

The Captain says in reply to Vader's question.

"Good. We are leaving Drummond Kaas. We will return later. For now, return back to Executor at once. Tell the Commander to not leave the Drummond system until I say otherwise. I'm going to see the Emperor at the Death Star to personally deliver him the artifacts."

Vader says to his Captain. They return to their shuttles and return to the Executor and Vader's shuttle flies off away from the Executor towards the Death Star.


End file.
